Ÿęêt
is a contestant from Season 9. Upon cementing himself into a powerful position after the merge, him and Twinkerbelle managed to make it deep into the game together. At the Final Four, however, he would find himself in a tiebreaker against Ball after the scorned minority of the tribe banded together. Ultimately he lost, leaving in tears as he vehemently believed that Ball had somehow cheated (he did not). Season 9: Puffle Island II Ÿęêt would start out the game on the Plokolp tribe, after being selected by the tribe captain, Pebbles. Once on his tribe, he would develop a very close, game-long relation with Twinkerbelle. Following a tribe swap, he found himself being targeted by Unicornicus III, but former tribemate Whiskers chose to stick with Ÿęêt, voting off Unicornicus III 2-1. Ÿęêt began to grow cold towards Whiskers, however, as he realized that they would have to face off in a tiebreaker should the tribe lose again. This never came to be, though, as Lindsay forfeited the final tribal challenge, ensuring that Ÿęêt would at least make the merge. Upon merging, Twinkerbelle brought Ÿęêt into her alliance with the remaining Yarrays, betraying the original Plokolps without a second thought. Although both he and Twinkerbelle would have their names written down by their former Plokolp tribemates that night, Whiskers was blindsided as intended, leaving Ÿęêt solidly in the majority. Having a two-to-one majority over the minority alliance, the group of four decided to split their votes at the next Tribal Council. While the intent was to eliminate Ball over Pebbles in the following revote, Ball caught onto the plan in time to switch his vote from Twinkerbelle to Pebbles, sending their secondary target home instead. Fearing that Reindilf and Lindsay were too close of a pair, him and Twinkerbelle began to plot about splitting the duo up. After the challenge, they informed Ball of the plan to vote for Lindsay. While Ball eventually decided to cast a throwaway vote onto Ÿęêt, his and Twinkerbelle's votes were still enough to pull off their blindside against Lindsay, eliminating him on the revote. Reindilf was upset over his ally's blindside, but at this point, Ÿęêt was confident that him and Twinkerbelle would make it to the Final Two together regardless. After their intended target, Reindilf, won immunity, they decided to once again target Ball. Knowing he was certainly the target, Ball began campaigning to Reindilf to vote out a big player in Ÿęêt, and to give the two of them a better shot at reaching the Final Tribal Council. Feeling burned from the last vote, Reindilf ultimately sided with Ball, forcing a 2-2 tie between him and Ÿęêt. In the fire-making tiebreaker, both castaways were able to make fire, although Ÿęêt was unable to keep it going for long. By the time Ÿęêt got his fire started again, Ball was already too far ahead, and managed to burn through the rope shortly after, officially eliminating Ÿęêt in 4th place. He immediately broke down, hurling expletives at Ball and accusing him of swapping out his dry wood for wet wood. After co-host AT proved that no cheating took place, he tearfully stormed out of the Tribal Council, still believing that production had rigged the tiebreaker for Ball. At the Final Tribal Council, he persistently tried to get an apology out of Ball for "cheating". After several failed attempts at doing so, he would eventually vote for partner-in-crime Twinkerbelle to win, which she would in a 3-2 vote. Post-Survivor *Ÿęêt and former Season 9 contestant Twinkerbelle have since pursued a romantic relationship. Trivia *Ÿęêt has a really annoying name that's impossible to type, meaning that I have to copy and paste it every single time I want to refer to him by name. *Ÿęêt competing in Season 9 marks the first time a puffle has played prior to their owner, as Ÿęêt is owned by Jake, who was initially an alternate for Season 8 but did not play.